


Taking Suggestions

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Castiel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Cas is a little shy in general, but he's even more shy about one thing in particular. After all, he's not sure if Dean will think it's weird or hot, but nonetheless, he wants to try it. He has been thinking about it for a fair amount of time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you guys, I finally wrote something after like a week of not being able to write anything down. This is fairly short and didn't quite turn out how I wanted it but it has twink!Cas in it which is the main thing I was going for. It also has, yes, if you read the tags you'll know, facials!! Which I have never written but read like once or twice. I don't really know what prompted me to write it or even think of it, but it just came to mind and I found that I had to do something with it. It's my first time writing something like this so have mercy on me!! Read away, loves.

Cas was pretty shy about it when they first started dating. Then again, Cas was a little shy in general when they started dating. Maybe that was one of the things that reeled Dean in when it came to Cas. The way he batted his eyelashes, that soft smile he gave, or when he would bite his lip and blush as if on cue, looking downwards, then throwing his gaze back up to Dean, it all got to Dean until he could barely stand it. Though, Dean had learned that there was a lot more under that shy facade than what met the eye. 

Cas was still a little shy about certain things, but Dean learned through the early stages of their relationship that Cas was actually pretty kinky and very willing to try new things. Dean was open to trying new things too, though Cas was usually the one to introduce him to said thing in the first place. And he found out what Cas liked and what he wasn’t so fond of. And something that he was fond of, very fond of in fact, was blowjobs. And cockwarming. And comeplay. Usually all combined. 

Dean had no complaints when Cas informed him ever so shyly of it. First, he had informed him that he liked giving blowjobs, though Dean had kind of already gotten that because Cas liked to be on his knees whenever he got the chance. Then, Cas had talked to Dean about cockwarming and Dean, again, had no complaints. They started out with Cas kneeling for Dean with his softened cock in his mouth, looking up at him with big, doe eyes that usually had Dean getting hard. Then, Cas had gone on to talk about actually sitting on Dean’s cock on the couch and Dean had welcomed him to just sit on his lap when they watched a movie or something on TV. Sometimes, on nights when Cas wanted to be punished he would squirm in Dean’s lap until it led to a spanking, something else that Cas loved, even though it was meant as a punishment.

Cas had talked with Dean about being rougher with him, about not holding back. Cas was younger than Dean, and his body was smaller, more lithe (don’t let size fool you though, Dean found out how strong Cas was when Cas would get sick of their position and flip them over so he could ride Dean), so Dean always held back a little. But, Cas brought him out of his shell and then talked about face-fucking, something that Cas, yeah, you guessed it, loved, and Dean had an equal affinity for it too. But, we haven’t even gotten to the main point yet.

When Cas had first brought it up, Dean had almost choked on his own tongue. Dean was standing in front of Cas, cock hard and aching in front of Cas who was naked and on his knees looking wonderful as always, though he looked almost nervous. So, Dean ran a hand through his hair, pausing.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Dean inquired. Castiel sighed and sat back on his haunches. 

“I, um, well, I wanted to try something, but I don’t know if you want to do it,” Castiel told Dean. Dean’s nerves jumped. Usually when Cas wanted to try something it was more often a hit than a miss.

“What is it?” Dean questioned. Castiel glanced up at him, chewing on his lip. 

“You won’t judge?”

Dean gave a soft smile and shook his head.

“Promise?”

Dean nodded.

“Promise,” he replied. Castiel looked away from Dean.

“Well, um, I was wondering, or hoping that you’d maybe,” Castiel began, then paused and sighed. He closed his eyes and finally got out what he had been thinking of for a while. “I want you to come on my face.”

Dean blinked, something hot rushing through him. The idea of doing that, the image that came to mind made his cock twitch and his face heat. Dean’s lips parted, his mouth staying open for apparently a little too long because he heard Cas’ voice quietly from underneath him.

“Dean?” 

“Yeah, yeah, uh,” Dean cleared his throat, nodding.

“If you don’t want to do it, then that’s fine, really, I just-”

“No!” Dean intervened, shaking his head. “No, I will, I want to, it’s just, you’re sure you’re okay with it?” Dean questioned. The blush on Cas’ cheeks darkened and he looked away from Dean once more.

“I’m sure. I’ve wanted to do this for a while,” Castiel told Dean quietly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean inquired softly, stroking through Cas’ hair. Cas ducked his head a little, though he leaned into the touch.

“I just… didn’t think you’d like it,” Castiel told Dean, glancing back up at him.

“Well, I think it’s pretty hot,” Dean told Castiel who looked up at him hopefully.

“You do?” Castiel asked, his voice optimistic. Dean nodded with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I do.”

Castiel smiled a little wider up at Dean. Dean smiled back and cupped his chin, tilting it up a little. Castiel followed the touch, rising slightly back up onto his knees again, glancing at Dean’s cock that was flushed a deep pink and jutting out almost right in front of Cas’ face. 

“I’ll pull off when you’re getting close,” Castiel informed Dean quietly. Dean swallowed and nodded. Castiel gave Dean a sweet little smile that made Dean’s stomach flip. Cas then continued to lean forwards, nuzzling the side of Dean’s cock and pressing kisses up the shaft. He gave a long lick up the underside of it before flicking the head of his tongue over the tip. A breath was punched out of Dean when Cas slowly wrapped his lips around the head and tongued at the slit, making eye contact with Dean the whole time. Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair another time, clenching it around the dark locks when Cas gave a harsh suck at the tip, slowly slipping on a little further.

Cas teased Dean a little more, just sliding back and forth leisurely on the tip of Dean’s cock, closing his eyes and letting out a soft moan at the taste of precome dribbling out of the tip. Then, slowly, he slid down onto Dean’s cock, letting his throat relax until his nose was buried in golden brown curls, nearly touching Dean’s tummy. He flashed his eyes open when he was settled there, looking up at Dean, full of want and lust and things that made Dean’s blood run hot. Dean groaned at the sight. He could feel Cas’ tongue start up again, running along the underside of Dean’s cock, tonguing at the vein that he knew was a sweet spot for Dean who moaned again.

“God, Cas, that’s it,” Dean sighed, watching Cas bob his head slowly at first before he began humming, and the vibrations ran through Dean in the most wonderful of ways.

Dean knew that Cas liked the whole face-fucking thing, but today Cas seemed set on doing all of the work himself. And Cas was damn good at doing that. Dean and Cas had been together for a fair amount of time and Cas had given Dean enough blowjobs to know what exactly he liked. It definitely helped that Cas was real fucking good at giving head when they first got together. The first time Cas blew Dean Dean nearly came within a minute. It wasn’t just the way Cas worked his tongue, the way he used his mouth to unravel Dean, it was the way Cas looked on his knees. It was the way his cheeks looked when they were hollowed out and the way his pretty pink lips looked stretched around Dean’s cock. It was the way he shot Dean what had to be the fakest yet most realistic looking innocent doe eyes half the time whilst the other half the time his eyes were closed and he was moaning like Dean’s cock was the best thing he had ever tasted.

And right then he was starting to get more and more into it, moans starting to fall from his mouth that was moving more enthusiastically over Dean’s cock. He was sliding up and down it, occasionally pulling back to suckle at the head or tongue at the crown, something that always elicited a drawn out groan from Dean. Cas switched between making heated eyes with Dean and keeping them closed, dark lashes standing out against tanned skin that had Dean’s mouth watering when he remembered what would happen next.

Cas’ hands that had been stationary on his thighs rose up to grip Dean’s hips, not urging him on or anything, just keeping them there, steadying Dean’s hips as he worked over his cock. There was something hot pulsing in Cas’ stomach at the thought of what Dean was going to do. He had to admit that he had been thinking about it for a while, and wanted it for even longer. He hadn’t told Dean, but he had pretty much hinted at it that he liked the feeling of feeling as though he was being claimed. He liked the support of a firm hand, he liked when Dean spanked him and tugged on his hair and he fucking loved the way Dean tasted in his mouth. To have Dean come over him, mark him like that was something that had Cas’ cock leaking. It was like Dean was saying, ‘You’re mine’. 

It was degrading and almost humiliating but Cas loved it. Cas knew that Dean looked at him like an equal, he knew that Dean knew that he was important and loving and kind and Dean was always so loving and wonderful during aftercare, no matter what they had just done. He always made sure Cas had something to eat and to drink and he would wrap Cas up in his arms and tell him the sweetest of things. Unless, of course, Cas wanted space in which Dean would easily oblige and just make sure Cas was okay and if he needed anything. But no matter what, he was always _there_. 

The thoughts brought Cas back into the moment and he gave a soft moan, sucking at Dean even harder. As much as Dean wanted to watch, he had his eyes closed, his lips parted because he had a feeling that if he looked down at Cas he would come completely unplanned because Cas looked fucking gorgeous. Cas could tell that he was close though, he could tell by the shortened moans falling from his lips and the ministrations of his hips. So, Cas slowly, very slowly, pulled off of Dean’s cock, replacing his mouth with his hand. He pulled back a little as he began stroking Dean firmly and quickly, aiming his cock right at his face. Dean opened his eyes at the change of Cas’ mouth to hand. Cas looked up at him hopefully.

“You’re close,” Castiel stated simply. 

“Yes,” Dean breathed back. Cas caught his plump bottom lip between his teeth, and Dean looked down to notice that his hips were minutely thrusting into the air and the head of his cock was nearly purple. “Touch yourself,” Dean said, feeling almost bad for Cas who was doing all of the work. But Cas just shook his head.

“I don’t want to yet. I want to feel you come on me. I want you to watch it,” Castiel replied, and Dean’s breath hitched.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean swore. He was so so close when Cas’ fist sped up and tightened just the slightest as though he knew exactly where Dean was. And then, a wave of white hot pleasure came rushing through Dean, and Dean fought to keep his eyes open instead of rolling back in his head as he watched his come pulse onto Cas’ face.

The first pulse hit Cas’ jaw, then his eyelashes, his lips. Dean paused and let out a soft, long groan at the sight. Cas’ chest was rising and falling quickly, his pretty pink lips spit slick and swollen with a streak of come across them. Dean watched Cas’ pink tongue sneak out to taste it, the taste of salt and musk and _Dean_ meeting his senses. Cas’ eyes flicked open and Dean nearly stopped breathing.

“Jesus Christ, Cas,” Dean breathed out, admiring the way Cas looked on his knees like that. His face was flushed a pretty pink, his cheekbones looking incredibly sharp and eyes incredibly bright. He was looking up at Dean as though he had found God.

Cas slowly reached out, taking Dean’s hand, the one that hung by his side and wasn’t in Cas’ hair, and folded it into a fist, taking his thumb and tracing it along a line of come that had hit his cheek. Keeping his eyes on Dean’s the whole time he took his thumb and let his lips wrap around it, sucking the come off of it and swirling his tongue around it. Dean let out another deep groan at the sight of it. His cock twitched, and he was sure that if it was possible he would be coming again. 

Cas kept that up, leading Dean’s thumb over the streaks of come that had fallen across his face and bringing them back to his mouth, cleaning Dean’s thumb off. Dean took a pause for a second, stroking his thumb over Cas’ cheekbone.

“You look so pretty like this, baby boy,” Dean told Cas quietly, a little surprised that he could even get words out. Castiel lit up at the praise.

“You think so?” 

“Yeah,” Dean breathed back, bringing his thumb down to pass over Cas’ lips. His gaze flicked down when he realized once more that Cas still hadn’t come. “You still haven’t come,” he said softly. The pink on Cas’ cheeks darkened as he shook his head. “You wanna come?” Dean questioned as though the answer wasn’t obvious. Castiel nodded eagerly.

“Yes, please,” he replied ever so politely in that tone that had Dean’s cock twitching again. Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair once more.

“Let me see you touch yourself, sweetheart,” Dean said, still stroking through Cas’ hair. Cas’ breath hitched at the words as he looked up at Dean. Dean gave him a soft smile and a little nod. Cas swallowed before bringing his right hand down and wrapping it slowly around himself. He sighed at the contact of skin against skin, starting out with slow strokes since he knew that if he started out quick he would probably come in half a minute. “You liked that?”

Cas’ eyes that had fluttered shut snapped open to look up at Dean who had his mouth quirked to one side in a lopsided smile.

“You liked getting come on like that?” Dean went on. Castiel nodded almost sheepishly. “You’ve been thinking about it for awhile, huh?”

Another nod from Cas.

“You thought about me grabbing your hair and keeping you still so I could come all over that pretty face of yours?”

Cas’ breath hitched again as he nodded, tightening his fist a little. He saw Dean’s game now. Dean always did like dirty talking Cas. Cas, in kind, loved getting talked to like that.

“Did you imagine me telling you you were such a good boy for staying still?”

“Yes,” Cas breathed out, speeding up his strokes.

“I bet you imagined me telling you how filthy you are with my come painted all over your face,” Dean continued, his voice dipping lower. Cas whined, high in his throat.

“Yes, God, yes,” he panted.

“Or me telling you how much of a comeslut you are,” Dean went on. 

“Dean, _ah_ , Dean,” Castiel panted, and Dean could tell that Cas was getting close.

“You getting close, angel?” Dean questioned.

“Yes,” Cas whimpered, thrusting up desperately into his fist.

“Come on, come for me sweetheart. Such a pretty thing when you do. I know you want to baby, I bet you wanted to touch yourself the whole time you were sucking me off. Mmm, I bet you really wanted to when I came on you, bet that felt so good, didn’t it? You’ve wanted that for so long, haven’t you? Come on, Cas, come for me.”

With Dean’s last words Cas was coming with a shout, spilling into his fist as his back arched and his hips rocked into his hand. He let his mouth hang open as he rode it out, hearing the blood rushing in his ears, a rush of pleasure running through him. 

When he finally opened his eyes Dean was kneeling down to face him, cupping his face. Castiel smiled dazedly at Dean when they were at eye level.

“Was that was as amazing for me as it was for you?” Dean questioned.

“Even better,” Castiel hummed happily. Dean smiled.

“Good,” he replied, leaning in to give Cas a chaste kiss. “God, you’re so perfect for me, Cas,” Dean muttered against Cas’ lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Cas breathed back, his lips twitching into a smile.

“Thank you for telling me, y’know, that you wanted that. I hope you know you can always tell me if you want to try something,” Dean said, nosing at Cas’ cheek that was still a little sticky. Castiel nodded.

“I know. I was just a little nervous that you’d, I don’t know, think it was weird,” Castiel murmured.

“Nah, it was completely the opposite.” 

Dean pressed a kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth.

“I want to do it again,” Castiel blurted out. “I mean, if you’re okay with it,” he quickly followed with. Dean grinned.

“I’m more than okay with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, let me know what you guys thought!!! Maybe you like this total filth and want to see more of Dean defiling Cas!!! I've been in a twink!Cas mood lately so you guys might want to prepare yourselves for more of that if I can manage to write it. Other than that, kudos and comments and feedback are all greatly appreciated, so feel free to leave any of them!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <333


End file.
